we can change the world together
by violette27
Summary: Zack didn't expect to see Cloud return with Sephiroth as his husband. Even more, with his daughter. Mention about Dissidia Final Fantasy, but the whole story is in FFVII world
1. Bad mood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any Square Enix characters.**

* * *

**chapter 1. Bad mood**

Lately, Zack was in very bad mood. His buddy-Cloud had been summoned to another dimension . _To save the world, again_. Aerith had told him with a very serious face with gently but firmly voice. So,it must be true.

Nevertheless,this fact didn't make him feel better at all.

As urgently as a dying Goddess need some heroes to rescue her world, she'd better ask the blond first, not suddenly grasp him with her goddamn light. Gaia, he almost had had a heart-attack to see Cloud- one second ago still standing on the hill- disappeared into thin air.

Besides, it was unfair!. Maybe he sounded selfish, but, why Cloud? Why couldn't this whole hero-to-save-the-world business leave his chocobo friend alone for a while? For the God's sake, he had done too much to deserve a lot of peace time to the end of his life. Not to engaging some endless battles !.

But the most frustrating thing was he couldn't do anything but waiting until Cloud came back. His mood swinged furiously from anxiety to hidden anger, and then worry before returned anxiety.. He hoped and silently prayed for his friend, because as powerful as Cloud was, it seemed that Lady Luck always teased with him.

_The only good thing_, he told himself,_ is Cloud needn't fight Sephiroth one more time to save the world._

Oh, how wrong he was…

* * *

**this is my first fanfic so far, but i will try my best to finish it!.**


	2. Hallucination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any Square Enix characters.**

* * *

**2. **

**Hallucination**

**.**

To say he was surprised wasn't enough. He was astonished beyond measure!

After everything happened in his life ,he had believed that nothing could take him aback anymore._ Until now_. Hell, even in his wildest imagination,never did he think that one day he could watch Sephiroth and Cloud standing side by side, not busy stabbing each other to death, but actually **kissing** each other!. He stared, he gaped, and his mind was totally shut off.

"Zack, are you alright?"

He could hear Aerith's voice call out beside him,but as he attempted to open his mouth, no words escape his a few moment struggling, he finally made it. "I don't know, Aerith. I think I 've missed Cloud too much to have a hallucination. A very crazy one…" He blinked rapidly while rubbing his eyes.

However hard he tried, this image just didn't fade away. _Weird_.

"Don't be silly, Zack. They definitely are the real Cloud and…..Sephiroth. Hmm, though I must admit that I don't recognize the baby who Cloud is holding in his arms"

"**What?!**"

His attention immediately focused on what Aerith was talking. Much to his shock, he found it was true. _Why didn't I see this earlier?_.A baby. _A baby_. With _silver hair_, no less. Somehow, this illusion didn't fit in with his memories. Last time he checked,only those who genetically related to a certain former-General had this special color of hair (except his blond friend, of course), and no one was ...eh, as short as that one.

Another Brother, maybe? It didn't sound right.. No, it was more like a s-...

Oh my God,now he was feeling like he was hitting by a master Thundaga with its lightning sends shiver down his spine.

"But…but…._how_?" he stuttered, eyeing Aerith like she had all the answer in the world which made she chuckled.

"You should take a look in the mirror. Your face is sooo funny" she said and took his hand, before pull him forward. "Why don't we find out together?"

* * *

**so Cloud has came back, with a big surprise to everyone...*wink* anyway, Aerith and Zack are watching them from the Lifestream. Their reunion can wait to the next chapter ~**

**Special thank to Alanis Strife,you've made my day with your review (it's also my first review,yay) XD **


	3. A kiss to remember

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy or any Square Enix characters.**

* * *

**3. A kiss to remember**

**.**

**.**

Gliding past a road leading deeper to the forest, he barely paid any attention to the monsters crawling around. Infected by his Mother or not, they are all weak, stupid and fool enough to _dare_ to block his way!. Such pathetic creatures that didn't even deserve to exist…. With a flash swing of Masamune, blood spatters was formed all over place like a thousand of tiny blossomy flowers,painting the surrounding by its vivid color which crafted a breathtaking view. Even though, the artist of this stunning yet terrified masterpiece didn't throw a glance at his own work but rather continue walking gracefully as if nothing happened.

The more time passed, the more his patience was running out. And yet, his target was nowhere to be seen, nor did the sign of any pedestrians had come across the path._ Perhaps_, he thought vaguely, _I 've chosen a wrong direction_.This idea make him frown a little before he quickly dismissed it.

No, he hardly wrong at anything, especially involving with _his puppet_.

A wind suddenly slid across his way, joining with the light smell of moisture grass, of age old molds and dying things. _This is_….Faster than thought, his body quickly lunged forward like a streak of silver lighting….He went past rows of brown ancient tress, making the dirty yellow ground as base to jump far, far away that no human strength could ever achieve. His lip quirked up slightly when his skin received a familiar pricking sensation like a response to something, or rather, _someone_.

In one moment, he looked down to see the sleeping form in his arm. The closed eyes were opening now, staring to the space where he was heading while the small fingers clung tightly on his coat.

_Right, my little puppet, let go find your Mother_.

He met his target at a shallow stream flowing through scatterable rocks. Somewhere nearby, there were fallen trees and several body of white-eyes monsters and wild wolves , from which emitted the awful smell he had sensed previously. It seemed like the blond standing in the center of this destruction was the only survival maybe, he was the destroyer in the first place, base on that huge sword he was holding in hand.

With another elegant jump, he landed perfectly next to the blond. "Are you a little too old to play hide-and-seek, Cloud ? In this case, you should know how to hide properly. Though I will give you the point for trying."

"What **the hell** are you talking about? " Cloud scowled,his face expressed nothing but his usual irritation to he put his Fusion sword back to the sheath and began to walk away.

"So….I suppose you are trying to run away, like _always_, huh?" he said, noted the fact that Cloud's shoulder suddenly stiffed for a second before loosing again, and he didn't move. _There, there, put on your mask and raise your claw against me….One, two, three…_

"If I intend to do that, I would never leave her in your hand!"The blond stated coldly, his eyes harden.

"Is it? …." He tilted his head in fake consideration and shrugged off .

"Hmm I guess there is no other way around… **Take it!**"Much to the horror of Cloud's face, he threw the baby out and watched her fly in the air and fall straight into the blond's awkwardly , she didn't shriek or shred a tear at all, just keeping the smile when meet the sight of the blond…..

"WHAT THE BLOODY-"He saw his puppet's expression twisted into confusion and anger and stunning when he chose this very moment to close the distance between them. He was also aware of his smirking now. _Too late, Cloud, too late…._

He cut off his puppet's unfinished sentence with his kiss. By the support of the surprise factor, his tongue easily slipped into the blond's mouth, tasting the sweet flavor while claiming his own territory._It's always good, very good_. Every muscle and cells of his body sang a forte song of fire and inspiration. Its violent accelerandos urged him to take more, touch more, _more , more, more_… …..The fever of crescendo passage, played obsessingly to provoke his desire to brand the person beneath him and to never let go and to become one. To _Reunion_.

The burning sensation ignited further inside as a low moan escaped Cloud's lip while his tongue started to trace the carve of his mouth. Just the moment he decided to deeper the kiss, he felt a hand pushed against his chest, struggling to pull away._ Not so easy_….he inwardly smirked before biting down the blond's lip, satisfied to hear a small sound full of surprise and tasted some drop of blood.

They broke apart abruptly, but still standing nose touching, inhaled the scent of each other. For him, it was the smell of rusty mixed with very faintly coppery which he instinctively picked up as blood, of fresh leaves and soil moisture sticking in clothes…..And of course, above all- the smell of fresh skin. His Cloud.

**"you bastard!**"

"Tsk, language, Cloud. You don't want she to learn this bad word of this bad world so early, do you?" His smirk grew wider, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"Nor does she should watch the…..the ….scene that is_ inappropriate_ for her age" the blond hissed quietly,looking down to the baby who stared right back with her big blue eyes .

"That is not a problem, my puppet. After all, she is born because of our **love** anyway" He purred on purpose, enjoying the image of Cloud's cheek turning into a delectable shade of red. He was absolutely adorable when embarrassed or maybe, angry with him-which happened more occasionally.

Silently, his gloved finger was touching the blond's collar bone and moving to his face, gliding across the surface of his smooth skin as it began to flush and heat. With every brushes, he can feel the tingling excitement raising then spreading . And he knew that the blond felt the same as well because he was frozen under his touch, too stubborn to submit….

Finally, he lifted the blond's chin up,dwelling into the deepest and purest sky after summer rain.

He stared right into this vast sea of bright blue, observing the way it reflected not only himself but also the shadow of darkness within them,ready to wash out anyone who dare to cross the line between. But he wasn't just anyone. He was the God, the Superior, the Warrior that was created to fight, to dominate and craved for it. He could see through that fabricated indifference of the blond. A broken soul of a broken man, tainted by blood and will yet still shining innocence and naivety. A perfect puppet that was destined to belong to him .Only him.

"Tell me, Puppet. …Shall we continue ?"he said in a low voice, leaning in so that his lips could barely touch the blushful slowly moved over Cloud's face with ghosted kisses like some butterfly's dance. " Hmm, don't move. You'll end up drop the baby….." As licking a streak of drying red liquid underneath the blond's mouth, he sensed a slightly tremble sending through his fingertip from the certain other hand reached out, clutching at the retreating head.

But he shouldn't have forgetten one thing at that very moment, that the Planet always hated him so fervently.

Suddenly, a loud "**thump**" could be heard in the back of him, soon joining with some eerily familiar voices.

"Awwwww!, why does my head_ always_ go down first?!"

"Are you alright, Zack?"

Yes. Definitely familiar.

For some seconds, he mused on the ideas between carrying on and ignoring the intruders or eliminating the distracted factors and resuming. But at the same time, Cloud was already calling names and rushing away from him. So, there was only option left for him.

* * *

**A/N: it's a long chapter (for me) and when i finished, i just thought 'wow,i 've crossed the 1k words limit" . It felt good, actually, hopefully i can keep it in the future.**

** Back to the story, finally, the reunion of old friends!. XD~**

**i always imagine that Seph, with a relationship together with Cloud, would be much saner...but still insane, anyway. After all, he was famous because of not only his superhuman strength and beauty but also his creepy insane mind, right?. So i will write him that way.**

**And again, thanks to Alanis Strife and all the favorites! **


End file.
